Castiel's Hidden Eden
by Supernaturaldreamer46
Summary: Castiel met his soulmate. The love he has for her could ruin everything, even the lives of those around him. After leaving the girl for a year he came back to a surprise that nobody will ever see coming.
1. How It Starts

Hell found me. Cold, dark, and caring for a newborn child, hell found me. I no longer know who to turn to. In this small town word gets around fast. And having a child at my age, well that makes you an outcast. You wait until you are married and all grown up. I always hated growing up here. Everybody knew everybody. If you stepped out of line, the town knew within minutes. And man, did I step out of line this time. Or did I? I don't recall actually doing anything, to anybody. I'm still the same person I was, just more mature, more grown up. I'm still sweet little Ava Ross. Or I was. The world hates me, threw me out on my own. They say I did terrible things, but they don't truly know. They also say terrible things were done to me. Like that man. That muscular, beautiful man. I don't even know his full name, but he told me to call him Cas. That's what he liked. I knew him a short time, but I loved him. I let him do what he want. Which is why I now have this child at the tender age of 19. He told me he was an angel. I knew he was lying, but he was an angel to my eyes, and to my heart. He stayed with me for a week. One week, then he left.

0 0 0

"You know I will never come back right?" he whispered to me as we laid naked in his bed.

"You keep saying that, but for some reason I know you'll come back. You love me right?" I tried to stay calm. I knew this was coming, and I was going to stay strong, for him.

"Ava Hope Santiago, I love you. You are my heaven, and my salvation. I will keep you safe, but I must keep a distance."

"Cas, do you understand?! You leaving me will not keep me safe! Cas I need you!" So much for staying strong. Those last words brought the water works.

"You need me?"

"More than life itself."

He looked at me coldly before he replied, "Would you die for me?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then fine. I still have to leave, but I will come back. Give me one year. On this exact day next year I will be in this exact apartment which I expect you to live in until I return for you, is that understood?"

"Why are you leaving me alone?"

He kissed me goodbye and told me he loved me for the last time before walking out the door. No explanation, no second glance, second thought, nothing. He just left me here, alone.

0 0 0

That's my worst memory. It's a sad one, but it will be over soon. He comes back tomorrow. He promised me. He wouldn't lie. But then again, how do I know? I fell in love with a stranger. I stared at our 3 month old daughter. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, just like him but my blonde hair, even though there wasn't much of it yet. I named her Eden Angelina Santiago. I knew that was a mouth full, but I figured he would be happy since he was so devoted to God. I mean Cas prayed more times a day than anyone in my little God-fearing town. I picked up Eden as she started crying her little lungs out.

"It's okay Eden. You're okay. You excited to see Daddy tomorrow?" After a while I got Eden down to bed, and then somebody knocked on the door of the tiny apartment and woke her back up. I picked her up, my heart was racing. Could that be Cas?

I walked over the door, carrying Eden. I opened it, excited but scared. Am I going to see the man I waited for, for a year? I opened the door. Two guys around my age, maybe a few years older stood in front of me. Neither one of them was Cas. My disappointment showed on my face. I was heartbroken but quickly changed realizing two strangers were standing in front of me.

"Uhm, can I help you?" My voice caught in my throat, so I cleared it.

The taller one replied. "Are you," he looked down at a piece of paper, "Ava Santiago?"

"Yes..." Now I was scared.

"Don't be scared," guess they could tell, "Castiel sent us."

"Cas? Is he okay? He's still coming tomorrow right?" My mind was racing. I pulled Eden closer to me, almost crying.

The shorter one spoke up this time. "Cas is fine Ava. But instead of him coming to get you, we are. You can trust us. We're going to take you to him. I promise we will not hurt you."

"Why isn't he coming?" I could feel the tears come down. Did I wait for a year to be stood up?

"It's hard to explain, but I promise Cas will. We are staying in the motel right down the street. We can take you there, or you can follow behind in your car. We could even walk if that's what you would prefer."

"I want to walk."

"Okay, would you like to go now?"

"As soon as possible. I need to get her stroller."

They both looked down to Eden, as if realizing for the first time that she was there. They looked at me with sad eyes. I was tired of seeing that look on everyone's face when they saw I had a child.

"I'm Sam by the way. Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean."

I walked to get her stroller from the closet. Struggling to hold her and grab the stroller, the shorter one named Dean grabbed the stroller for me. "Thank you. I'm Ava, as you obviously know. This is my daughter, Eden. She's Castiel's."

They both looked at each other. They looked shocked, it scared me a bit. "Well, let's get going."

0 0 0

The walk was quiet, but quick. Eden was sleeping in her stroller, which usually happens when I take her for a walk. I was nervous. My heart was racing, but I was beyond happy. I couldn't get the smile off my face. Castiel, using his full name now, was mere steps away from me. We got to the motel and went to room 232. We had to go up the stairs and Sam helped me take the stroller up the stairs. He was a nice guy. We stood outside the door while Dean unlocked it. They let me go in first, but I couldn't move. Here stood Castiel, the man I loved, the father of only child. I walked forward and ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. I was so in love and, for the first time that year, happy.


	2. The Real World

"Ava, I missed you." To hear his throaty voice again was like having heaven back in my arms.

"I missed you too, Castiel." Eden made sounds from her stroller, telling me she was awake. I let go of Castiel, becoming nervous once again. He doesn't know about her.

"She's mine. What's her name?" Cas said.

"How... How do you know that?"

"I know my child. I told you Ava I am an angel of the lord."

"Cas, can we be serious for a minute. Her name is Eden, and yes she is your daughter."

"Can I hold her?" I shook my head yes. I watched him walk over to her and pick her up. She cries around strangers, so I was ready to step in. But, she didn't cry with him. It's like she knew he was his father. "She looks a lot like you. Beautiful little Eden."

I smiled to myself. At the moment Sam and Dean entered the room.

"Let's get to business. I'm Dean, as mentioned. That's Sam and you know Ca-"

"I already introduced us," Sam interrupted.

"Anyway, does she know about everything yet?" Dean asked Cas, paying no attention to his brother.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if she should be included."

'Included in what?' I wondered.

"Well, she doesn't have a choice. You left a cute little monster behind, in case you haven't realized that yet."

Castiel got closer to Dean, as if he were to strike him. "Do not call my child a monster. Understood?" Cas raised his palm close to Dean's forehead still holding our daughter, and Dean backed away. I guess that means something, or maybe Castiel was a more powerful person than I thought. "Eden is a nephilim, half angel-half human. At least, I thought she was. She feels more powerful. I don't know for sure what she could be."

At that I grabbed my daughter from him. I cradled her in my arms. "That's not funny Castiel. Stop. Who the hell jokes about that kind of stuff?" I kinda yelled that last part. I didn't mean to, but this was my daughter he was talking about.

"It's not a joke Ava," Sam jumped into the conversation again. "Castiel is an angel. A supernatural being."

"Things that go bump in the night, all that, it's all real. Sorry to break it to you like that, but I'm tired of bullshitting you. You're in danger." Dean said, throwing my whole world out of balance.

"Prove it," was all I managed.

The lights flickered. Castiel stood there, shadows of his wings began showing. I was now scared. I feared for my life, and Eden's. What the hell have I gotten myself into? The lights stopped, his wings were gone, and the world stood still.

"I'm going home." I headed towards the door, shielding Eden from everything.

"Ava," Cas stepped in front of the door, "you can't leave. Not with Eden anyway. You're in danger if you are near her. She's being hunted."

"By what Cas," I cried.

"Everything." My happiness disappeared.

"She's stronger than I thought she was. She's not a nephilim. I have no idea what she is. Neither does anybody else. That's why they want her. They will stop at nothing to get her. Even if that means killing you, which will be easy, you're human." Cas continued explaining why people were hunting our child. I stopped listening and just sat on the bed.

"Why isn't she a nephilim, like you said," Sam asked typing away on his laptop. I'm guessing he's doing research on Eden.

"I'm not sure. Ava, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I need you to go far away, and never look back."

"What, why? Castiel, I can't..."

"You need to leave Eden with us."

That crossed the line. "I will not leave my daughter here with some people I barely know!"

"But I'm here."

"Castiel, you can't ask me to do this. Just come with us. You're my angel Cas, you can protect us," I got off the bed. I cupped his face with my free hand. He kissed my forehead and a tear fell from his face.

"The angels are fighting a war Ava. I can't come with you. Eden needs to stay with Dean and Sam. I am trusting them to watch her. If you do not leave, you will die. I can't watch you die Ava. You need to leave"

"Are... Are you threatening me?" Dean took Eden from me. I let him take her, she doesn't need to see her parents fighting after just meeting her dad.

"No! Ava, I would never threaten you! You have to listen to me though. Your life is in danger. I'm taking you somewhere far away. I'll come to you as often as I can, but I don't know when I can. Pray to me if you are in danger and I will be there within seconds. I have to do something now, and it's going to hurt. I'm sorry."

"Cas, what ar-" He placed his hand on my rib cage My whole body felt as if it was on fire. I think he's killing me. Am I going to die at the hands of the man I love? After 3 minutes of this agonizing pain, it all stopped. "What did you do to me?"

"I made it to where no angels can find you, even me. So when you call for me, I need you to tell me where you are. Sam is going to take you to get a tattoo," he looked at and Sam showed me the tattoo on his chest, "It keeps demons from possessing you."

"Okay, you expect me to just go get a tattoo with a stranger?"

"I can do it here instead if you would like," Dead had a smirk on his face when he said that. It worried me a bit. These were the people I had to leave my daughter with.

"Not happening."

"Ava, I need you to trust me here," Cas was begging me to go with Sam now.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Looks like I'm going to get my first tattoo." And with that we headed out the door.


	3. Being a Hunter

Sam and I were coming back from the tattoo parlor. They wanted to do it to me themselves. They were insane if they thought I'd let them do that. I have no idea what to think. My boyfriend, or not boyfriend we haven't gotten that far, is an angel. My daughter is a powerful supernatural being that nobody knows, but everybody wants. And I'm caught in the middle, expected to leave the picture and my nonhuman daughter with my angel and his hunter friends. Sounds wonderful. My life sucks.

"It's not that bad. Being a hunter. I always wanted to get out, but now I realize all the good I've done, and it makes it not that bad." Sam said throwing his thoughts at me.

"But I don't want it's not that bad. I want a good life. I use to dream of some small apple-pie life. The whole white picket fence bit. Obviously, I'm not getting that now, am I?" I was getting angry.

"No. Once you're in, it's hard to get out. It's a nightmare, literally."

"Let me be a hunter."

"No. I'm not letting you do that."

"You don't have a choice. I'm going to be a hunter. I'm not leaving Cas or Eden. Teach me how to be a hunter or let me get killed." I stopped my pickup truck in the middle of the empty road. "I'm not moving."

"Look, you are young. You have no idea what you are getting into."

"Looks like I'm about to find out." I started the truck back up and we were heading back to the motel. I was heading into the vast unknown.

0 0 0

"Ava, you are not becoming a hunter." Castiel knew he couldn't stop me.

"Then I'm staying anyway. Looks like you three will be pulling dead weight." I picked up Eden from her crib. They already got all my stuff out of my apartment.

"Do you not understand you can get killed being a hunter?" Dean was getting very ticked off at my choice.

"Do you not understand I can get killed not being a hunter? It's called life, look it up." That got Sam to chuckle, which got him smacked by Dean. Brotherly love.

"Fine. You want to be a hunter? Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Now I was curious.

"Shooting range." With that Dean grabbed a duffel bag and we all headed to the Impala.

0 0 0

"Shoot the target, twice. If you do, we'll teach you." Sam tried explaining me the ropes of shooting. Man were these boys in for a surprise. BANG. BANG. Right in the head, and one in the heart. No one said a word.

"Wanna doubt me some more?"

"Momma's got a nice shot." Dean was laughing. He's impressed.

"Don't talk about her like that." Cas was being protective. It made me smile.

"You going to teach me?"

"Let's get started."

"We're going to take you to a friend of ours. His name is Bobby. Bobby Singer. He's a hunter too. He knows everything about everything. We're going to camp you and Eden out there, and he's going to teach you. We're in the middle of a hunt. We don't want you joining with the baby that little. So, when she's about 9 months or so we'll bring you in the hunt. 6 months, and you'll be ready." Sam talks too much.

"Cas, are you going to come with me?" I couldn't imagine my life without him. Well I could, and it was hell.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Please. I need you. Now more than ever." I grabbed his free hand. I watched him hold Eden, feed her, play with her. It's been about 5 hours since he met her and he's wonderful with her. He's wonderful with me. I get I'm only 19, but I know love when I see it. And this is it.

"I'll go."

0 0 0

"Cas! She's walking! Eden's walking!" I was so excited watching Eden's first steps. My smiling little baby walking for the first time.

"I don't understand. How did she not know before?" Sometimes, Castiel being an angel drives me up a wall.

"She's a baby Cas. She has to learn to do these things."

"I didn't."

"Because you weren't born. Shut up and watch your daughter walk." He was smiling.

Bobby walked in. We became really close. We all have. The boys, Sam and Dean, and I are like siblings. They took me in as the sister they never had. And Bobby, he became the dad I never had. I love Bobby and the boys. They're my family now.

"Well look at that. Walking already?" Bobby was proud of her. "She's what, nine months now?"

"Ye-," I froze. "THEY HAVE TO TAKE ME ON A HUNT!"

"What?" Bobby was beyond confused.

"They told me, when she was nine months they'd take me on my first hunt. They promised Bobby. I'm going hunting." I picked up Eden. "Here that Eden? Mommy's going on her first hunt. Are you proud of Mommy?" She giggled her little baby giggle. "Mommy's proud of you too my little baby. You walked all by yourself!"

"Ava, are you sure you are ready for that?" Castiel was worried about me again.

"Cas, I can handle it." I put Eden in her play pen so she could play with her toys while I talked to Cas.

"What about Eden?"

"Castiel, you and Bobby can handle a nine month old." I hugged him. "You have to let me go Cas. I need to figure this out. I need to hunt. I have to be able to protect myself and Eden when you aren't here." Castiel has to continuously pop in and out of our lives. I can't blame him though. He's fighting a war up in heaven. He tries the hardest he can to be a family with all of us.

"Okay. Be safe." He kissed me.

"Well, let's see where the boys are on their hunt right now. They aren't far from here. It's a two hour drive. I'll get back to you."

I was so excited to go on my first hunt, but honestly, I'm scared shitless.


	4. An Angel's Soul

I was now on my way to a dirty old motel to meet the boys. They were hunting a vampire, so it was an easier monster for my first hunt. I was quickly learning the ropes. To kill a vampire you have to cut it's head off. Slow it down with dead man's blood. Dean and Sam said they have what they need, I don't even want to think about how they got that blood. I was nervous, but I knew I was ready. It was just a lone vampire, not even a full nest.

My phone was ringing. It was Dean.

"Can I help you?"

"Just checking on you. Are you almost here?"

"I'm pulling in the parking lot of the motel now. By the way, why a motel?"

"Sorry princess, we'll rent the penthouse next time." And with that he hung up. Normal Dean stuff.

Honestly, I dreamed of my first hunt. I dreamed it would be a dark gloomy day and I'd be chopping the heads off monsters left and right. And how wrong was I. It was a sunny day, and I was hunting one vampire with 2 other guys.

"Ava? You ready. We're heading out now. We got the vamp tracked down to a warehouse in town." At least Sam wasn't always so bitchy.

"Taking the Impala or my truck?"

"In the Impala. Hasn't let me down once." Obviously that's Dean's only friend. We hopped into the car. My nerves were sky rocketing.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we decided you were going to kill it."

I paused for a second, not knowing what to say. "You're going to be there to back me up...right?"

"Of course. Ava don't worry, Bobby said you were doing on your training. Me and Dean will be there to back you up all the way, but we figured it would be better for you to try and kill it first. If we have a free shot though, we're going to step in."

"Sounds freaking wonderful." Why did I feel like some damsel in distress?

"We're almost at the warehouse. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

0 0 0

"Bobby, she's going to die." Castiel was crying. He held Eden close to him. She was touching his face.

"Castiel, what are you talking about?"

"Eden told me. Ava will be gone by nightfall. We can't stop it. She said Ava will come back, but she has to leave the Earth first."

Bobby stood still, and watched Castiel having what seemed as a one sided conversation with Eden. She was a 9 month old baby. They knew she was powerful, but they still didn't know what she could do.

"I'm calling the boys."

0 0 0

Ava and the boys entered the warehouse. All three of them carrying machetes and a syringe of dead man's blood. They hid behind some of the old metal shelves still in the warehouse. They could spot the vampire, it was right in the middle of the warehouse. The surprise? It wasn't a lone vamp, it was an entire nest. There was 23 of them.

"Dean, I thought it was one?" Ava hissed through her teeth.

"Hush!"

All of a sudden Dean's phone started ringing. It was Bobby. He answered it just a minute too late. Every vampire in the whole place was on them in seconds. Dean killed 10 in about a minute. He smirked at this, realizing he had a new record. Sam took out quite a few as did Ava, but not quick enough. They were on Ava first. In 10 minutes the remaining vamps had the three of them tied down.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. It's been awhile. And you brought us a girl. That's so kind, since you just killed all ours." A vampire with tattoos covering him had been the one to speak. It seemed he was the leader of the group. "She might make a new addition to our group. How do you boys feel about that?" The group of 8 vamps began hooting and cheering.

"Well you see, we can't let you do that. She's like our new Buffy, it could be a problem." Dean said with his normal sarcastic voice.

"Let's see how well this will work then. Our new vampire girlfriend," with that the leader of the group slit his wrist. He forced her to drink the blood flowing from it. She screamed and struggled. She knew what was happening. She was going to become a vampire and she couldn't stop it. She began freaking out. She could barely feel the blood running down her throat when she passed out. The leader of the group just laughed and laughed. "This could be fun. What do you think Winchesters?"

Dean and Sam struggled against their restraints. Doing everything they could do to try and get to Ava. It was too late when Dean was free. He slit Sam's restraints and he went at the vampires. He killed 4, Sam killed the remaining. They mutilated the vampires. They cut Ava out of her restraints, waking her up from her unconscious state.

"Ava. Please Ava be okay. Wake up." Dean was crying. He was covering the wounds on Ava's neck from the vamp. "Please wake up."

The only words that escaped her lips were, "Kill me," before Sam took his machete and sliced her head off.

"WE COULD OF SAVED HER!" Dean was beyond furious. He hit Sam as hard as he could.

"She was a vampire Dean. We can't cure that. She wouldn't of killed us, but she would kill thousands. I didn't want to, but I had to Dean. I had to do it." Sam was crying now too. "We have to take her back to Bobby's."

The boys picked up the lifeless body and head of the 19 year old crying and sorrowful they put her in the trunk. Wrapped her up in an old blanket and a trash bag.

"You changed Sammy. You just killed her. You didn't think, you just reacted as if she was some cold blooded monster her whole life. You just killed her."

"She was a monster Dean. We couldn't save her." He was remorseful but something in his voice caused Dean to stir in his seat.

"That was Ava. That wasn't just some monster. That was a girl, with a daughter. A family. That was our family."

Sam sat in silence. Dean knew he had to do what he did, but he wouldn't accept it. At least not yet.

0 0 0

Castiel was laying Eden down to sleep for the night. He stood there crying still. He hasn't stopped until the news was confirmed by Dean and Sam. He hated everything. Why would God allow this to happen to him? His mate of choice, killed. The only hope he has left is what Eden had said to him, "Don't worry Daddy. Mommy will come back. Unless you save her. If you save her, you will never see her again." So he let it happen. He dealt with pain he had never felt before. He had begun feeling emotions the second he laid his eyes on Ava. That's what happens when an angel finds their mate.


	5. The Beginning

I sat down in the rocking chair in Eden's room at Bobby's. I looked at my daughter asleep in her crib. I haven't even held her since her mother died. It's been two weeks. I can't live with myself. Ava was my life line, as was I to her. I feel empty inside without her. It's as if I was stabbed in the heart millions of times. I don't understand this feeling. I loved Ava. I still do. I remember when we first met. Actually, I remember everything.

0 0 0

_I went into a store called, CoMiX, I remember thinking it was weird that the letters were all different sizes but I liked it. It's what honestly drew me to the store. I walked in and I saw this girl. She was reading one of the comics there, just laughing. Her laugh caused my heart to skip a beat. At first I felt it was a threat, but then I realized it was a good feeling. I had to talk to her. _

"_Uhm.. I enjoy your laughter." I felt that was a good enough thing to say to a girl._

_She smiled a bright smile and laughed again before she spoke, "Thank you," she paused a moment, "Want to see why I'm laughing?"_

"_I would like that." _

_She showed me her favorite comic. Honestly, I don't remember what it was or why it was so amusing to her. I just remember her. The way she talked, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about this comic, and then the way she looked at me when she was done._

"_Would you like to get some coffee with me? I'm heading across the street. There's a really nice coffee place if you're interested," she bit her bottom lip nervous. She thought I would turn her down._

"_Actually, I do enjoy coffee." She laughed at that comment, I never understood why because I do enjoy coffee. _

"_Well let's get goin' then." _

_She led me across the street. We stayed at the coffee shop for 3 hours. Just talking. I told her that day I was an angel, she once again laughed. She didn't believe me. I would of showed her then, but I wasn't about to scare her away. _

"_Do you want to come to my apartment with me?" I don't know why I asked her this, but I saw Dean do it once. The girl came with him._

_She thought hard about this. "Yeah, it could be fun. Let's take my truck." _

_0 0 0_

_She kissed me. It was our first kiss. She was suppose to go back to her house that night, but she stayed with me. I wasn't exactly sure how to kiss, but I tried. Her tongue went into my mouth, exploring it. I did the same to her. I copied her actions. She slipped off my trench coat. I became uncomfortable but I allowed her to do so. I'd put it back on later. I let her undress me, fully. I helped her do the same. We were naked and kissing._

_I panicked. This couldn't be good. I was going against God. I was committing a sin, and it was a big one. With her, nothing was a sin. My panic stopped as she kept kissing me. Our passion was going stronger. I don't know how, but I knew what to do from here. I flipped her over, so I was on top of her. I could hear her heart beating, faster and faster. I worried that I scared her, but I couldn't stop. I slipped inside of her. She sighed a bit and I pushed it in as far as it would go. She moaned my name. _

"_Cas... Don't... Stop..." she was out of breath already. _

_I moved in and out of her. Slowly picking up speed. Careful not to hurt her. She kept moaning and moaning. As did I. I was soon going as fast as I could. I could feel something coming. The pleasure I felt with her, was beyond words description._

_Eventually, I couldn't do it anymore and I collapsed on the bed next to her. She cuddled next to me, kissing me sweetly but still with just as much passion. _

_0 0 0_

"_I love you. I know it's only been a few days, but Cas I'm in love with you. I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. I love you Cas," she told me this with full hope I'd return the message._

"_Ava, I'm a monster. You don't understand. You can't love me, and I can't love you. I have fallen for you, I'll admit that, but it's not how it's meant to be. We have to stick with our own kind." I hated myself for saying that. I wish I would of just said it back. I wish I would have said the truth. _

"_What do you mean you are a monster? You're not! We can be together Cas! It's meant to be! I feel everything when I kiss you. When we make love, it's the most powerful on Earth. Don't deny you feel the same way," she paused. Then she grabbed my face and kissed me causing sparks to ignite, as they say, "Don't say that when we kissed you didn't feel anything."_

"_I love you too Ava. I am only staying here temporarily. I will be gone soon. I am sorry." This made her cry._

"_You're leaving?"_

"_I don't have a choice. But right now I will be with you every waking minute until I disappear."_

_0 0 0_

"_You know I will never come back right?" Why am I saying this to her? _

_"You keep saying that, but for some reason I know you'll come back. You love me right?" _

_I didn't know how to respond to that. Of course I loved her. I had to protect her though. With me, she'd get hurt._

"_Ava Hope Santiago, I love you. You are my heaven, and my salvation. I will keep you safe, but I must keep a distance." _

_"Cas, do you understand?! You leaving me will not keep me safe! Cas I need you!"_

_I was shocked. "You need me?" Nobody has ever needed me besides the Winchesters. _

"_More than life itself."_

_I had to make sure she was willing to risk everything for this, meaning her life. "Would you die for me?"_

"_In a heartbeat." Turns out she was. It was settled then._

_"Then fine. I still have to leave, but I will come back. Give me one year. On this exact day next year I will be in this exact apartment which I expect you to live in until I return for you, is that understood? _

"_Why are you leaving me alone?"_

_That's when I had to leave. How could I explain to her that I was a real angel, an angel of the lord? She wouldn't understand. I was crying now. I was miles away from her now, of course she didn't know that, but I had to leave. She can't see me like this. So helpless. _

0 0 0

I looked back at Eden. She was awake. She's reading my thoughts. I have no idea how she can do that. Honestly, I have no idea what she is. I know she is my daughter, but she is not nephilim as she should be. She's too powerful. I'm not sure yet if her power is good or evil. She might not know either. She's only nine months old. I've asked her so many times what she was. She says she doesn't know, and I believe her. I have no reason not to trust her, and she has no reason to lie.


	6. The Hunt Begins

"Cas? Are you here still?" I slowly walked into Eden's room.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, how are you Cas?" He was worrying me. He just sat around in that old rocking chair we found at a garage sale a few months back. He yelled at Eden. She can communicate with him, telepathically. He'll yell at Eden until she cries. No matter what she is, she's still a baby. I'm worried he might do something to Eden one day. So while they go at it, I stay outside the door. Just to be safe.

"Dean, I need you to do something before me. I have to go back up to Heaven to finish fighting the war with them. I need you to raise Eden. Please. I can't. I can't hold her, look at her, and I can't raise her while fighting the war. Ava is gone and I need to let go of the emotions I gained from my mate to finish the war as fast as I can." He was close to crying. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. There was no way I could say no to him, but I don't know how to raise a baby.

"Castiel, I don't know how. Can't you ask Sam? Or Bobby? Or anybody else?" I was scared. I can't be a father. I can't accept the responsibility.

"Dean, I need you to do it. After everything I've done for you, I need you to do this for me. I need you to raise Eden right."

I sighed. How was I suppose to argue with that? "Okay, I'll do it. When are you leaving fo-," he interrupted me by zapping out of the room. Looks like he's leaving now.

Eden woke up from the noise. She looked around, looking for Castiel. When she realized he wasn't here, she cried.

"Dammit," I went over to pick her up, "Hi Eden. What are you doing cutie? You need to stop crying, or I might cry." I rocked her back and forth. She settled down after a bit, but she picked back up. I figured she was hungry or something so I went down stairs to the kitchen.

I had no idea what I was doing. I put her in her bouncy seat thing so I had two free hands to get her a bottle. Honestly I had no idea what to do, I needed help. I did the only thing a sane person would do. I called Ellen.

"Hey Ellen? It's Dean."

"Dean? Are you o-... Is that a baby?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. I need help. How do you make a bottle?"

She walked me through the process step-by-step. I had a bottle made and gave it to Eden, that's when Ellen told me how worried she really was.

"Where are you right now Dean?"

"I'm at Bobby's."

"I think me and Jo are going to head out there. Check in on you guys."

I knew I couldn't stop Ellen from worrying, but I didn't want her to feel like she needed to come out here. "Ellen, you don't need to do that. I can handle this."

"If you wouldn't of called me, that baby would of starved. Where is Cas? Still not touching her?"

"He left. He told me I needed to raise her. That there was no way he could do it without Ava. Then he left to Heaven to go fight the war some more. Then she started crying and I needed help."

"I'm on my way. I should be there early tomorrow." With that Ellen hung up the phone.

"Son of a bitch."

0 0 0

Ellen came around noon the next day with Jo. They called Bobby and filled him in on everything last night. They weren't very happy with me right now but it's only been a few freaking hours since Cas left. I haven't done anything but try and make her a bottle.

"Ellen, you didn't have to come out here. The boys and I can handle it." Bobby was annoyed that Ellen came out here, but we all knew he liked having her around.

"Bobby, it's no big deal. Haven't gotten to play with a little baby in a long time anyway."

"Well you can stay here as long as you want and play with Eden. You're not too bad to have around."

Eden likes to interrupt at the most perfect times, she started crying again. Ellen picked her up before I got to her. Which I was fine with. I was tired from the night before. She was really upset about what went on last night, with Cas leaving and all. She wouldn't go back to sleep. So I dealt with a screaming baby all night. I was tired and just wanted to get my four hours.

"Well, while you two play house, I'm gonna go take a nap." I started heading off to the bedroom upstairs I usually shared with Sam but Bobby called me back in the room.

"Now wait a minute. I got a hunt for you two boys. There's been a few bodies discovered in Minnesota. They were missing several organs, all different organs, except for the heart. The heart was half devoured on each of the vics. I'm making a good guess you are hunting werewolves, but I've never known any of them that have devoured only half the heart, or stolen organs."

"We have to go now don't we?" Bobby just chuckled a bit. "Son of a bitch Bobby... SAM GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!"

0 0 0

I have been in Purgatory for some time now. I've been looking for Ava. She has to be here. She was turned before she died. I have to find Ava.

"AVA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I've drawn so much attention to myself by doing this. I don't care. As long as she hears me. "AVA!"

Please be here. God help me!

"Castiel? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Ava, it was Benny.

"Benny?" He came back to Purgatory months after the incident with his great-granddaughter. He decided he didn't belong. He liked it better down here.

"Yeah. What are you doing here again?"

"I'm looking for my mate."

"Like... A soul mate?" Benny looked shocked. He knew the secrets of the world. Every thing had a soul mate. However, it was extremely rare to find yours. Especially if the two soul mates were of a different species.

"Yes. Her name is Ava. I've loved her for a year now... But I lost her. I'm trying to get her back." Just talking about her made me want to cry.

"What was she? She had to be somethin' to get down here."

"She was human, until a vampire turned her. Sam had to kill her. I don't blame him. She asked him to." Benny looked remorseful from the story.

"Sorry Cas." He didn't know what to say. Neither did I.

"Can you help me find her... Please. I need her."

"Why not. I'm not doing anything else. Just sitting around, I've been kinda bored." He chuckled a bit and we set out on our way. In search for my mate, my soul mate.


	7. The Truth Hurts

It's been minutes, months, years I couldn't tell anymore. Down in Purgatory you don't know much of anything. You just survive. I'm going to do more than survive, I'm going to find her. Benny doesn't think she's alive down here. Once you die in Purgatory, you never come back. Nobody knows what happens to your soul. It's worse than the deepest parts of hell if you die. I won't accept that option. She's alive. She has to be.

0 0 0

"Dean, can we talk?" He hasn't really talked to me. He's not the old him. He's not acting like my brother anymore. Ever since these things started hunting Eden 7 months ago, he's been becoming more distant. He won't leave Eden alone with any of us. He hasn't even been on a hunt with me and Jo for about 7 months. It's like he's turned against us.

"Sure about what?" He picked up Eden out of her crib when I walked in the room.

"You haven't really been eating lately, or sleeping."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you leave Eden with the newlyweds and we can go to a bar or something. They are more than capable of taking care of her and you know that. I mean she's walking and can talk a bit. She's almost two, it can't be that hard." I just wanted to get him out of the house. So he can try and be himself again.

"No, Cas told me to watch her. I got it." He started walking away from me. It's like he thought I'd hurt her.

"Sammmmy." Eden reached out to me from Dean's arms. He panicked, but let her go to me.

"Hi Eden, do you want Daddy to go with Uncle Sammy to the bar? You wanna play with Grandpa Bobby and Grandma Ellen?" She was giggling and finally managed a baby yes.

"Look at that Dean, even Eden wants you to come with me. I think it would be good for you to get out, maybe meet some nice girl and well, ya know..." He kinda laughed at that, but that was the only response I got.

"Bye Daddy." Eden started waving to him. I went downstairs, and he followed me, watching Eden the whole time.

"Bobby. Ellen. Can you watch Eden for the night? I'm taking Dean out."

"Sam, I never said I was going." He took Eden from me then.

"Boy, you're going. I'm tired of seeing you sit around here and do nothing but watch that kid. Get out and have some fun for the night. Me and Bobby can handle Eden."

"That's really nice of you guys, but I can't just lea-."

"You heard Ellen. You're going. Understand? We let you stay with us all the time and don't ask for nothing else. You will go tonight. We're all worried about you Dean." Now Bobby was in on this too. Nobody ever tells Bobby no.

"Okay fine," he handed Eden to Ellen, "make sure you watch her."

"Dean, I have a child. I'm aware of how to watch one."

"Bye honey, Daddy will be back soon." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door to the Impala.

"Keep him out of the house for a while... He needs the fresh air."

"I plan on it Ellen."

0 0 0

"Sammy, I don't know what to do. Where the hell is Cas? I've prayed to him and prayed to him. I've called him so many times and I can't get a hold of him. Things are hunting Eden. We can't hide her forever. What the hell am I suppose to do?" I thought he was going to cry.

"Dean, he's up in Heaven, you know that. He's fighting the war. Honestly, I don't know when he'll be back but he will. He's okay Dean. And about the thing with Eden, I honestly don't know what to tell you. If we knew what she was it could be easier, but nobody has any idea."

"Cas needs to come back Sammy. I'm freaking the fuck out."

0 0 0

"AVA! WHERE ARE YOU?! AVA GOD DAMMIT!" I heard it from miles away. It caused everything down here to stir. I knew that voice calling my name. It stung my heart. I couldn't yell back, I just sat there. I started to cry. The things I have done here... I hate myself. I just want Castiel and my baby. I can have that back, if I just yelled back. But I can't. I don't know why. Something is telling me to stay away from them. Deep, deep down something is telling me not to yell back, don't put yourself in the picture, you'll hurt them. So I stayed where I was, my own little house in a tree. I carved deep into a tree and made myself a big enough hole in it so I could crawl in and out and stay safe at night. There was rustling in the woods. My heart beat quickened, but I wasn't scared. You can't be scared down here, or you will die.

"Ava... Please AVA!" It was Castiel... I hid deeper inside the tree.

"I think we should give up. It's been a long time. That girl's only what? 20 now? I don't think she made it pal. I'm sorry Cas. I can't help you anymore. I can't keep searching for something that we ain't gonna find." That was Benny. A long time? How long has Castiel been looking here for me?

"I understand. I won't give up though. You may leave Benny." His voice had no emotion. It was like he was drained. Benny walked away from him. That's when he got down on his knees and broke down. I use to think angel's didn't have emotions. I guess I was wrong... He laid on the ground and didn't move. I watched him for hours, but he just stayed still on the cold wet ground. Nothing came for him. Nothing came from anywhere thanks to me. And he just laid there while I stayed in my tree, silently crying.

"I'm sorry Castiel. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm sorry..." I whispered this to nobody but myself. A part of me hoped he could hear me, but the other half hoped he didn't. I wasn't human. I found that out the hard way. I fought my way through Purgatory. I did things to the monsters down here, that I have no idea how I did them. I could just make them disappear. I could throw people across the whole world or shoot them into a different dimension if I wanted to. I could even make people implode with the snap of my hand. They were scared of me. They didn't know what I was... Neither did I. I wasn't prepared to share this information with Castiel just yet.


	8. The Search is Over

"Dada?" I was walking around looking for Dean, who Castiel told me was my new father. I liked Dean, he was a good dad, but he stressed himself out a lot about me. He was afraid of all the monsters out to get me. But it was okay, I can protect myself Daddy just didn't understand.

"Hi there Eden. Daddy's not here. He's working on his car. Can you say car Eden?" I was already tired of this baby talk, but even though I was something powerful on the inside, my outside was still a 2 year old child.

"Cah-are." I tried, it was close enough for Sam to pick me up and tell me good job.

"Let's go see Daddy." He took me outside where Daddy was working on his car, the Impala. "Hey Dean, someone's been looking for you." He set me down and let me walk over to Dean.

"Well you are the prettiest girl that has ever come to see me." He bent down to kiss my forehead but kept working on his car. He was careful not to pick me up with all the grease on his hands. "Wanna help Daddy work on his car Eden?"

"No." Why would I want to work on his car? I'm two.

"If only you were a boy." He was joking and I knew it but it still hurt my feelings. I started crying, stupid two year old mind set. He wiped his hands and picked me up. "I was just kidding sweetie. I didn't mean it like that. Eden, Daddy's sorry. He didn't mean it. Eden stop crying, please... Sam stop laughing!"

"Sammy!" I reached out for my uncle not wanting to be my dad anymore. That really did hurt my feelings.

"Come on, let's go play with Jo." He started walking back inside but Dad followed. He hated when I was upset.

Suddenly my head started hurting. I get these pains everywhere in my body. It happens randomly. I start screaming and crying harder. It hurts. I want them to make it stop but it never does. Castiel, my old Daddy could make them stop hurting, but nobody here could. Everyone freaked out when I did this. It rarely happens, but when it does, you know.

"Hurt!" I tried telling them I was in pain so they'd know but they kept the baby talk asking me what hurt, what happened, and if I was okay. Obviously I was not okay. For what seemed like an eternity the pain continued but it went away eventually and I stopped crying.

"Look baby, you're okay now. It's all gone." It was my Dad who talking to me now. He freaked out about these pains more than I did. "Sam, I need to talk to you. Jo can you watch her for a minute?"

"No problem. Come here cutie." Jo took me from my Dad. "Let's go play a game upstairs in your room."

I didn't want to go in my room. I wanted to know what those two were up to. But Jo brought me up there anyway. Jo figured I always wanted to play dress up and play with dolls. I'd rather work on Dad's car and I hated doing that.

0 0 0

"Sam, her pains... They aren't normal. We need to figure out what she is. Cas told us she wasn't human, so we need to figure out what she is. Figure out if she is bad, or good. Figure out how powerful she really is." I was beyond curious on what Eden was. It scared me. This two year old could be the most powerful thing we have ever faced.

"I've been looking into things lately. To see if anything was a match. There's nothing. She's like nothing anyone has ever seen. She's not nephilim, half human-half angel, she acts nothing like them. I don't know what else she could be."

"What if Ava wasn't human?" I knew it was a long shot, but how else would Eden be the way she was?

"I'm starting to think that might be the case. We need Cas."

"What could she be? I mean, she touched Holy Water, silver, and everything I can possibly think of at the moment that hurt or kill the monsters we hunt. I don't know what she could be. Maybe she didn't even know what she was. Or maybe she's something we've never seen before."

0 0 0

"Okay, I'm giving up." I got up off the ground. I'm tired of laying there. I've been screaming her name for days and nothing has happened. It's cold and dark. I'm losing my angelic powers fast. That's what happens when finding your soul mate. You don't become human, just less powerful. Your powers are suppose to mix together to protect each other.

"Ava... I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I could not retrieve you from this place and bring you back. I'm sorry for not protecting our daughter the way I was suppose to. I just couldn't be around her without you. She looks so much like you though. She's beautiful. But I couldn't save you and bring you back, and I'm sorry."

I walked away from the open circle of forest I've been laying in. Slowly, I walked to the opening of Purgatory. I was leaving this place behind, for now at least.

"Castiel!" It was her. I turned around and ran to her.

"Where have you been? I've searched all over for you." I kissed her with all the passion I could put into one kiss.

"Hiding. I couldn't face you..."

"But why Ava? Why can't you face me? Have I done something?"

"Can you just get me out of here first? I can't be here anymore. Take me away from here Castiel."

We headed to the portal together, hand in hand. My world has finally connected itself back together. I was worried though, on what she had to tell me. I could tell she was scared, but I didn't know what of. I figured it was of something that happened down here. First thing was first though, we had to get out of this place and go to our daughter.


	9. Nothing but a Monster

"Now tell me." It's been a few days since Ava and I have gotten out of Purgatory. We didn't go straight to Bobby's. We hung back, just getting to know each other after the long separation. I haven't asked her why she couldn't face me, until now.

"There's something, different about me."

"Like what Ava?" I noticed it. I guess I didn't notice it enough.

"I'm a demon. Not like those other demons, where my eyes will go black or I can take over someone else's body. I was born a demon. I guess I've always known, I just never let myself figure out what it was until I had to."

What was I suppose to say to that? This is a new kind of forbidden love. Me, being an angel and wishing to please my father, and she, being a demon who caused nothing but bad through out her path, yet she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Our love could never be, but it already has. Our child has proved that. We may have just created something truly evil, or we created the purest thing on Earth. Or maybe both the sides will cancel out. Our child will live it's life with the free will to choose. Just like the humans on this Earth.

"Castiel, say something." She had begun to cry.

I, still being shocked, couldn't say a word. So instead I kissed her with all the passion that has built up inside me this past year. We kissed and kissed. Clothes became unnecessary, so they were gone in seconds. It felt amazing to have her bare body against mind. It felt like this was what my Father had intended me to do with my life. It felt right.

0 0 0

"No Sammy," I responded to one of their time consuming questions. They were trying to figure out what I was again. They have been bombarding me with questions for a week now. I'm only 2. I can't really say much. I can't talk to them like I can talk to Castiel. They're human.

"Eden, can you read my thoughts?" Daddy was getting impatient. But it was understandable. If your child was a monster you'd freak out too.

"Yeah." The sad thing was, he never called me a monster, not even in his head. How wrong he was.

When I answered that last one, Uncle Sammy left the room. He thought some mean things about me. I didn't really care, once again it was understandable. At least they weren't Daddy's thoughts.

"Can you fly, jump really high, or anything like that honey?" This was becoming ridiculous, but I kept answering.

"I... I no... I..." I didn't know how to say 'I don't know', and I got frustrated so I started crying. I screamed and wailed. I don't really know why. Probably because I was stuck in a two year old's body. Daddy rushed over to pick me up.

"Hey honey, you're okay. Shhh... Daddy won't ask anymore questions. Okay? Does that make you happy? Yeah? Oh Eden stop crying. Daddy's gonna stop. Do you wanna take a nap? Are you tired Eden?" He always freaks out when I cry out of nowhere. The terrible twos have been hell on him. It was kinda funny.

"The only thing she's tired of is you boys asking her questions. This is a two year old. Yeah, she might not be like other two years old, but she's still a toddler you idgit." Grandpa Bobby took me from Daddy's arms. "Why don't you go play in the other room with your toys while me and Daddy have a little chat."

I didn't like when they put me in the other room when they talked. Luckily I could hear through this wall.

"Dean, you need to relax. She's not harming anybody. Let her be."

"Bobby, she could turn out to be some kind of monster. She could hurt people. We need to figure out what she is, and soon. That way we can figure out how to stop her if she gets out of control."

"Boy, this is your kid you're talking about, not some monster."

"I don't have a kid Bobby. I'm just a full time babysitter thanks to Cas bailing." He said this with no emotion. I could feel my tiny little heart shatter.

"And what happens if Cas don't come back? You told him you'd raise her and you'd be her father. Still think you don't have a kid? Family's more than blood."

"I'm not willing to do this anymore. I found a hunt in Florida. Sam and I will be gone for a few weeks. I'm tired of being cooped up here raising her. You and Ellen can take care of her. I can't do it anymore. Me and Sam are leaving sometime tonight."

"You better be the one to tell that little girl that her 2nd Daddy is bailing on her too. And I promise you, you're going to regret that in the morning son." With that I could hear Grandpa leave the room.

He did think I was a monster. I guess I was. Tears flowed out of my eyes like rivers. I was two and I already hated myself. My Daddy doesn't love me anymore. Actually, Dean doesn't love me anymore. I shouldn't call him Daddy anymore.

0 0 0

I guess I had to go tell Eden bye. I don't know what I was thinking. Saying all that to Bobby. I'm going on days without sleep. I love Eden and I'd do anything for her, I've just been stressed. I shouldn't of said any of that. I already told Sam I'd take the hunt with him. I think it will be good for me. To just get away and kill some sons of bitches. I had to go tell Eden bye first. We were leaving soon.

"Hi Eden. Daddy's leaving. He's gonna be gone for a little while with Uncle Sammy, but he's gonna be back. Okay honey?" I picked her up and kissed her forehead and she just started screaming. She was crying and flinging her arms trying to push me away. What the hell did I do?

"SAMMY!" She screamed this when Sam walked into the room and he ran to grab her.

"Dean?! What the hell did you do?!" He was trying to calm her down which worked. She was crying because I picked her up.

"I.. don't know..." I didn't know what to say. Should I try to hold her again? Or will she start screaming?

"Shhhh Eden... Shhh... You're okay. Nothing's wrong Eden. Calm down..." Sam was hushing Eden so she'd stop crying completely and she eventually did, but if I got close she clung to him for dear life.

She heard me say everything I said to Bobby. That's why. She thinks I don't want her anymore. But it's not true... I feel like the biggest dick ever. I just broke the heart of a two year old.


	10. Daddy?

"Bobby, it's Castiel. I have found Ava." What the hell was this boy talking about?

"You... You found her? What do you mean?"

"She went to Purgatory. She is fine. I found her. By the way, Benny wishes his best on you guys."

Castiel is losing his mind without her.

"Bobby..." It was Ava.

"My God. Ava are you okay?"

"More or less.."

"What do you mean? And Purgatory... How are you Ava? Did you get hurt?" I was so worried about her. I felt as strongly about her as I did those boys.

"Well, I'll tell you in about an hour. We're both on our way."

"Why doesn't Cas zap you two back?" I was anxious to see both of them. They were my family.

"We're taking it slow. I'll see you soon Bobby." She hung up. What the hell was going on?

"Gampa" Eden had just walked her way towards me. I forgot we were playing a game in the other room with Ellen when my phone rang.

"Hi Eden. Guess what? Mommy's coming home. So is Daddy." I smiled. Eden deserved this. Her parents. Then I realized Dean has been her Daddy for over a year now. My smile faded.

0 0 0

"Well that was some son of a bitch." We just found a whole town of Jefferson Starships. We haven't seem those around since Eve. But she was long gone, or was she? I didn't wanna worry Sammy so I didn't bring the subject back up.

"Yeah. I can't believe it took us a month and four hunters to kill that. And honestly, who would think Garth was that good?!"

"Told you you'd like him."

"Yeah, he's not bad."

Almost home. I was just glad to see Eden again. I missed her a lot and I felt like shit. I tried calling the house every week. She wouldn't talk to me. And apparently she's been crying for me. God, I'm such an ass!

We were just pulling into the Singer's lot when I noticed another car was here. One I've never seen before. I jumped out of the car, gun in hand and ran for the door. My first reaction was that it was bad. I had to get to Eden. I kicked open the door, Sam tailing behind me thinking the same thing. I walked in, pointing my gun. The first thing I saw was Ava and Castiel in Bobby's living room holding Eden. I cried and hugged them both. But I kept crying and I excused myself to the bathroom while they were all catching up. I just realized I lost Eden for good. I understand that she wasn't mine, but for over a year, she was.

0 0 0

"Daddy?" I kept looking around for Daddy to come back. He's been gone for a long time and he saw me and left. Maybe he still hates me. But I forgive him for hating me. It turns out I really am a monster.

"Oh Eden, Mommy missed you so much." Ava, or Mommy, was holding me close to her. I understand she was my mother, but she left me. She didn't have to go on that hunt. I knew where she was. It was her free will to come back from Purgatory. She's the one that didn't take it.

"Daddy." That's all I've been saying. Everyone thought I was talking about Castiel, but I wasn't. He left me too. They both did. Dean was the one that stood by me. He protected me from the monsters under my bed. The monsters that wanted to use me as a weapon one day. He stayed with me. Even when I was being bad and blew up that lamp on accident. He didn't even tell anyone about that power.

"Oh Cas. She wants you." Ava was smiling. She was so happy. So was Castiel. I wasn't. I wanted Dean. Ava handed me to Castiel assuming I wanted him.

"Down." Castiel chuckled then put me down. "Looks like you were just holding her too tight."

The love between those two sickened me. I walked over to the stairs and started to climb. It took me a few minutes to get to the top but I got there. I could hear him crying. I didn't like it when he wasn't happy. I tried opening the door to my room, that's where he was. I couldn't reach the handle. I almost started to cry but he opened the door by then.

"Eden. What are you doing up here cutie? You should be downstairs with Mommy and Daddy." You could tell those words hit him harder than they should.

"Daddy!" I hugged his leg and he picked me up. He held me close while he cried.

"Eden, I'm not your Daddy. I want to be so bad Eden, but Cas is your Daddy."

"No. Daddy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Eden stop," This time, he was angry, "Don't call me Daddy. I know you know I'm not your real dad and I know you are smart enough to understand what I am saying right now."

"I sowwy Daddy. I sowwy I didn't an-ser phone! No mad at Eden!" I was crying a little harder. My stupid baby talk was coming out more now.

"Eden, that's not it honey..." He stopped crying but rocked me while I continued.

"Dean?..." Ava was back again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ava. I'm fine." He's a liar.

"Why is Eden crying?"

"She thinks I'm her dad."

"Why would she think that?"

"Ava, Cas was gone over a year. He vanished a few weeks after you did. He told me, 'Raise her, because I can't. Not without Ava.' and he left without another word. I was Eden's 'dad' for more than a year. Then you two magically come back. So I wonder why she would think that. I'm not saying I'm not glad you two aren't back, I'm thrilled and beyond happy. But I'm mad that you just waltz in here and run for her." He was fighting for me. Even now.

"Dean, that's my daughter. I'm sorry you became close to her while we were gone, but she's mine and Castiel's. You honestly don't think you would have been her father forever right?"

That stung him. He stayed silent. I clung to him, afraid of what might happen next. Everyone had come up the stairs by the end of Dean's speech. Everyone stood there watching. Waiting for the next move to be made.

"Dean... You need to give Ava our daughter. Or I'm going to regret what I will do next." Castiel just threatened Dean. I couldn't believe it. They called themselves family once.

He handed me to her, and he left. He stopped fighting. I felt alone.

"I think Ava, Eden, and I are going to leave for a while. Let things cool down."

"I feel that's for the best of everyone right now." That was Grandpa Bobby that said that. I thought he was my family too.

"We'll help you pack up all Eden's stuff." Uncle Sammy, or I guess he was just Sam now, walked into my nursery with an empty box. Everyone else grabbed some old boxes from the storage room upstairs, and they began packing. They packed up my entire life in these old cardboard boxes. Nobody seemed to honestly care if I was screaming my lungs out for Dean. I don't think anyone knew what to do. After the fight, he drove off in the Impala to God knows where.


	11. True Love Waits

"Dean, you had to know it was going to be like this."

**click**

"Boy, I'm hear if you wanna talk."

**click**

"Dean, it's Ava," I paused my voice-mail. I wanted to actually listen to this one. Let's see what mother of the year has to say. "I'm sorry about what happened. I appreciate you caring for Eden when you had her, but you can't take her from me. That's my baby Dean. You need to understand that."

**click**

They left her. They left their baby, and I'm the one that stood up to the plate. I was even considering filling out the adoption papers for her. Actually, I was half way done before they showed up. When I was fighting those Starships, I realized that I wanted Eden to be my daughter. I know this sounds selfish and messed up, but for technically most of her life I've been there and I wanted to keep being there. I'm so fucked up right now.

0 0 0

Eden was screaming and crying. It's been two weeks since we left and she still wanted Dean. She won't sleep. She keeps me up all night. I'm exhausted. When I do sleep, I have these horrible dreams though. Dreams where I kill my daughter. I know Eden's been driving me crazy but I would never do that to my baby!

"Ava, are you okay?" Castiel came in the room carrying our screaming infant.

"Yeah. I just needed to chill out for a minute. This is stressful for me..." Technically, I was still 20, even though it's been another year while I was in Purgatory. That's what happens when you die and come back. You don't age in Purgatory. But at the age of 20, having a baby sucks. It's not all fun and romance and family time like I thought. It's hard.

"I think, we need to talk." Castiel was getting serious. Even Eden stopped crying so she could listen.

"Okay, shoot."

"I need to go back to the war. My brothers and sisters are calling for my return. I won't be around much. I'm just letting you become aware of that. I will be leaving in," he looked at his watch, "about five minutes. I'm sorry Ava. I cannot hold it off any longer."

And there goes my happy ending spiraling down. Eden was giggling in her playpen. My daughter, is more like me than Castiel, which isn't good.

"Castiel! You can't just leave me here alone." I wasn't going to cry. Purgatory changes you.

"You have Eden."

With that Cas kissed me goodbye and told me he would see me soon. After kissing Eden's head he zapped out of the room. That damn angel. I was so mad. He just left again! He thinks I'm going to keep waiting around? He's crazy. He asked me to marry him... I thought he was serious. I'm not doing this again.

I looked at Eden. She wasn't crying yet. She just sat there. I guess she was as shocked as I was.

"I sowwy, Mommy. My fault." My two year old thinks he left because of her...

I picked her up and hugged her. "No baby. It's not your fault. Mommy and Daddy are just really stressed out. He'll be back honey."

"No he won't."

0 0 0

I didn't know what to do. The war in heaven was done. But it was my only excuse. I had to leave. I couldn't be there with her anymore. Not when I found out the truth.

0 0 0

"I'm worried about Dean."

"Sam, he's been gone for longer. Just let him relax for a while. He's been through something rough. Like losing a child... Well, he kinda did just that didn't he."

Jo just wasn't understanding. I was scared he would do something bad.

"He needs us Jo. He's depressed and out there on his own. We have to find him."

"Give it a month. If he's still gone, we'll go."

"Fine."

"But in the mean time, there's a hunt. More Starships. They're everywhere now."

0 0 0

I just killed off the remaining Starships with Garth. There wasn't many since we caught them before they spread. Thank God. These things are everywhere.

"Why do you think they're back?"

"Maybe we missed some the first time. And they reproduced."

"I guess so. We're gonna need everyone in on the subject."

"Garth, there's no we. I just needed a partner for this one. I'm going back out on my own."

"Listen Dean, I heard about the Eden thing. You just need to move on. Go with the flow. I mean she wasn't even yours. If you want a kid, you could easily have one. All you need to do is lose the prot-"

"Garth, stop."

"Too far?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

I guess Garth was right. I know I needed to move on. I've never been so stressed over a girl like this before. And this one was two. I might head back to Bobby's soon and see how everyone is, or should I call first? God I don't know.

0 0 0

I was in Heaven. Not my Heaven, but a stranger's Heaven. It was peaceful here. I watched the stranger skip rocks with the love of his life. They were happy together, but the girl there wasn't real. It was a figment of his imagination. I couldn't tell him that though. It would ruin his Heaven. I've been to her Heaven too though. In her Heaven, there was a fake me. And we were in love there. It was weird watching myself with her, but peaceful none the less. When you know the truth things become even harder. I went to see the girl's Heaven for a while.

"Castiel, let's get married."

This was honestly my favorite part. I picked her up and spun her around. Then I got on one knee and asked her to marry me, to be my own version of an angel, to be my Heaven. She would scream and say yes. And we would live our lives together in her Heaven. Then when we were old and grey and 'died' we'd start from the beginning again. She never got tired of the same old story in her head that played in an endless loop. She was genuinely happy.


	12. Betrayed

Sometimes when I become upset I become the me in her Heaven. It comforts me. It reminds me of when she was real. When it was really me and her. The real her. I still love her, and I'm going to bring her back but not yet. Not until everything is the way its suppose to be.

My daughter, she doesn't exist. At least not the way I thought she did. I knew there was something off about her but I never knew it would be this.

"Hi Ava."

"Oh Castiel! I've missed you. I've been waiting here for like, an hour!" She put her arms around me and kissed my jaw.

"Ava, you've been waiting over 2 years."

"Cas... What are you talking about?"

I had to ruin her Heaven. She had to know. So I began. At the beginning. Her Heaven changed. We were in the apartment that I thought she would be safe in for a year. She listened and she believed.

"Then how are you here?" She was crying. "If I'm dead, does that mean you died?"

"No Ava. I'm an angel. I can go to Heaven when I want." It's funny how that was the one thing she didn't believe me on, so I showed her my wings.

0 0 0

Something was wrong. I don't know how I knew, but I did. I've been at Bobby's for a week or two now and nobody is acting the same. Everybody has been real quiet. They don't really interact with each other anymore. Well, it's not that they won't interact with each other, more along the lines of they won't interact with me. It's gotten weird.

"Okay Bobby what's going on?" I was getting frustrated by all the cold shoulders.

"Dean..." He was contemplating whether or not he wanted to tell me, but he didn't have a choice. He was going to tell me.

"Bobby, tell me now."

"It's Ava... She took Eden. Nobody's seen her or heard from her in a while."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Castiel came by hours before you did. Ava isn't Ava. We've been hunting her. We just... We didn't tell you because you are too emotionally attached to the case."

"Bobby. I'm going out there. I can't believe you guys didn't fucking tell me." I was fucking pissed.

"There's more."

"Well go on."

"The Ava you met... She's not the real Ava. It's something we've never seen before. I don't know how none of us spotted it, but she is. The real Ava was killed after Castiel left her years ago."

"Oh my God. Well where the hell is Cas?!" Why wasn't he looking for his kid?

"We don't know. But Dean... Eden. She's your real baby. That's your daughter. They were trying to trap Cas and drain his powers, so they killed Ava and kidnapped your daughter to draw Castiel in. They knew that if they took the body of Castiel's soulmate he wouldn't notice that it wasn't the real Ava. But they had to get something that would force Castiel to stay. That's when they found out you had a daughter. Eden was a normal baby and then those things got a hold of her. They changed her. We don't know how yet. We didn't know how to tell you."

"My daughter... Eden is my daughter." What the hell am I suppose to say to that. I was happy but I was scared.

"We thought we'd of found her by now Dean. I'm sorry."

"You didn't tell me I had a daughter?! You knew for a week now and you didn't tell me! That's something you need to let me know!"

"I'm sorry Dean! Nobody knew what to tell you."

"Where's her mom?"

"Dead."

"Who was it?"

"We don't know."

"God dammit Bobby. I can't believe you kept this from me."

"It was my idea," Sam said this. My brother had the idea to keep the fact that I had a daughter from me.

"You're kidding."

"No. We just couldn't have you with the emotional attachment while we worked the case Dean I'm sorry."

"The emotional attachment?! That's my daughter! That's you're NIECE!"

"I know Dean. And we found her. We just need to figure out a way into the nest. We were going to tell you Dean. We thought it would be easier to tell you when we had her back."

I walked up to Sam, and I punched him square in the jaw. Honestly I think I broke it. He stumbled a bit and you could tell he was in pain, but he didn't show it.

"I will be going with you into the nest. Is that understood?"

"Yeah."

0 0 0

It was dark here. They kept me in a cage. I don't know why. I mean I'm 2. What am I going to do? Beat them up? I cannot believe me they just used me as bait to get to Castiel, who by the way isn't even my real dad. Yeah story line twist. It was all made up. Ava isn't even my real mom. They kidnapped me, and messed me up. Looks like I really am a monster. I'm a mutated monster.

At least I got what I want. Dean's my dad. He doesn't know. And he won't. They aren't looking for him, they still want Castiel. Castiel thinks I'm his child. They want to drain him. I don't understand what that means. I guess they wants his powers? They said they were ready for him now. I don't understand that either.

"Hi Eden. Are you hungry?" It was 'Ava'.

"No."

"Let's get down to it, you brat. Looks like your angel daddy isn't coming. So we decided to make sure he got the message that he needed to be here." She pulled out a long bronze knife. She was going to kill me.

"We aren't going to kill you honey. At least not yet. Just a bit of damage. Just so Daddy gets the message. Or well Castiel. Daddy doesn't know you exist now does he?"

I teared up a bit. I was scared and she was mean. She opened my cage and picked me up. I screamed and cried. She put me in a chair that resembled a high chair, but it wasn't. It had straps and she strapped me down tight. She was much stronger than I thought she was. She ran the bronze knife across my skin. I screamed more. It hurt. The pain was unbearable in my weak body. My skin sizzled as she sliced a cut into my arm. Then my leg. Then my shoulder. That's all she did. My skin was not only bleeding and killing me, but it was burning. The touch of the bronze blade burned my skin, and now I was more than just scared.


	13. The Rescue

"I'm confused Cas... Why am I dead? Why me?" I felt so bad. Her Heaven was gone. She just entered her own personal version of Hell.

"Ava, it's my fault. They wanted me dead, so they went for you."

"But that's what I don't get. Why did they come for me?" Her eyes were beginning to water and I felt bad for her.

"Because you're my soul-mate Ava. We were meant to be together. They knew that if you were gone, it would weaken me. And it did, but the monster... She pretended to be you. And deep down I knew you were gone, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I didn't want to."

"You're soul-mate..." It's like she didn't know what to say to it. It honestly broke my heart.

"It means that God has it planned that we are meant to be together. Our lives are suppose to entangle with each others. It's rare that you meet your perfect soul-mate, but we met."

"I love you Castiel." That's all she said on the matter. She leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you too Ava."

"So, will you stay here... with me?"

"I can't. But I'm going to bring you back home. Down there. You don't deserve to be here." Her face lit up like it usually does when she's happy.

"Can we go now?"

"Ava, if we go now, you have to understand that it's going to be hard with that monster down there."

"I don't care... As long as I'm with you."

"It might be painful. I don't want to hurt you." It scared me how much damage I could cause her by sending her back.

"I'm ready." She stood up from the bench we sat at. "Let's go home Cas." She grabbed my hand, and I took her back. The world became this white ball of light around her.

0 0 0

"We know you're there Winchesters. Come out." The monster, disguised as Ava spoke.

"Well, aren't you something." I wasn't in the mood to small talk tonight. I wanted my daughter then I wanted to leave. "Where is she?"

"You really think we'd just leave little Eden out in the open? Where you could just grab and go?"

You could tell they had something planned for us. Not one of those things grabbed us. There were only 3 of them, but I'm willing to bet it's not the only nest out there.

"Where the hell is Eden?"

She stepped forward. "Oh Dean, always have to be a hero right? Saving everyone and everything." She was inches from my face and she kept coming. "Maybe you should stop saving, and switch teams. We all know little Sammy did, at least for a little while."

One of the other monsters grabbed Sammy.

"How about we make a deal Dean? Eden for Sammy."

"No deal."

"Oh sweetheart, I wasn't asking. We're going to kill one or the other. We just thought it would be fun to let you pick." 'Ava' grabbed me, and the remaining monsters went for Sam. They had his bronze knife away from him faster than you could think humanly possible. They threw him down, knocking him unconscious. "So, would you like to pick?"

"If you touch either of them, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You don't know how to kill us. Sure, you can harm us, but how to kill us?"

The other two monsters let go of Sam and came forward towards me, but 'Ava' told them to keep a hold on Sam. A TV came on. It was on the other side of the room but I could see it clearly. It was Eden. She was strapped to what looked like a high chair. She was covered in blood and she was crying. There was my two year old, and she was dying...

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I gripped the knife and swung it at her. It hit skin and she screamed out in pain before she laughed.

"Looks like you have a bit of a temper on you. Why don't I make this a bit more even?" She snapped her fingers and the other two monsters and the room just blew up. I had no idea what the hell she was doing. She snapped her fingers again and Sam was tied up on the ground. "Just you and me, one on one."

I stepped forward and stabbed the bronze blade into her heart. I missed. You could tell she was weakened by the blow, but not weak enough. She lashed out at me. She cut my arm, but didn't hit anything important. I kept on swinging. I had a bronze machete and I pulled it out. I sliced off her arm. She screamed out in pain and disappeared. I had no idea where the hell she was, but I had to get Sammy and Eden out of there. I got Sam untied and woke him up.

"Sam! Sammy you gotta get up. We need to get Eden. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'll be good." He was holding his head in pain but he could pull it together.

We walked around back. Both of us carrying a bronze machete. I knew how to at least make them disappear and I wasn't taking chances.

0 0 0

Everything hurt. I was in so much pain. I kept crying and crying. I wanted someone to get me out of here. I wanted to be taken away. I could see on the screen what they were doing. They almost killed Uncle Sammy and Dad, but he made her go away. But she'll come back. She always does.

"EDEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Dean, stop yelling... We don't know what's down here."

"Shut up Sam! That's my daughter. EDEN!"

I was too weak to yell, or scream, or really move. The pain took everything out of me. All I could do was cry and hope they found me through all the tunnels. The echos of their voices would get closer, then farther away. I was scared.

"EDEN!" He was close. I could tell. They were going to rescue me, there was no way he couldn't. They were right there. Please God let them find me.

"Dean, should we split up?"

"No Sammy, we aren't splitting up. Not with you hurt."

"Dean, I'll be fine. We need to find Eden."

"You stay by me dammit. Is that understood? Now shut the hell up!"

Typical. They were arguing like the old married couple. Well, like Grandma Ellen and Grandpa Bobby.

"Cas, where are we?" It sounded like 'Ava'. I became more and more frightened. He didn't know.

"Eden's here. I can tell. We just have to find out where."

"CAS?!" That was Uncle Sammy. Guess they can hear each other.

"Sam? Dean?"

"Yeah! Cas we're over here!"

"DADDY!" I used most of my strength to yell that. I couldn't take their reunion anymore. I was hurt, badly.

"EDEN! EDEN WHERE ARE YOU? HONEY YOU NEED TO YELL AGAIN!"

I tried and managed a whisper. It was hard. I was dehydrated, and I was hurt.

"EDEN! Dammit! Sam, Cas! Split up! EDEN!"

He thought something got to me. I had to get the strength to yell again.

"Daddy!" I somewhat yelled this. But it was all I could manage. Thank God it was enough. Uncle Sammy came bursting through the fake walls around me. Daddy was right behind him.

"Oh my God. Eden. Honey, Daddy's here. He's sorry he left... Oh Eden..." He quickly got the straps on my arms, legs, and body undone. He picked me up very carefully and cradled me against his body crying. "Sam, we have to get her to a hospital. She's in bad shape."

"I can fix her. Give her to me." Castiel spoke up. I don't know when he entered, honestly I didn't care.

"Stay away from her." Daddy cradled me closer causing me pain. I started crying again, finally feeling more and more of the pain.

"Dean, give her to Cas. Let him help her. She's dying." Uncle Sammy took me from his arms, and Daddy let him. He handed me to Cas. Cas put his hand on my forehead. I thought it would hurt more before it got better, but it all went away. Just. Like. That.

"There you go. All better. Right Eden?" He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Cas handed me back to Dean, who was still on edge. "I wouldn't hurt her Dean."

"Eden, are you okay now?"

"Yeah Daddy." He hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah Cas, you're forgiven." He was laughing. Dean thought nothing in his life could go wrong at that point.

"I have to show you something. Ava, come here." Ava walked out from behind the fake walls. I screamed, with everything I had and clung to Dad.


	14. The Normal Life

Both Sam and Dean were on their toes before I could explain. They had Eden behind the chair and bronze knives drawn out and on Ava. She was pressed against the wall before I could react.

"Cas! This isn't Ava! It's a monster!" Dean was pissed again.

"NO! It's not! Dean stop, let me explain!" I used what little of my angelic powers I had to throw both of them to the opposite wall and hold them there so I could explain without them freaking out and killing Ava. "She's not a monster. This is the real Ava. I took her from her Heaven. If you let Eden touch her, she'll tell you. Eden can tell what people are. What kind of monster they are. You just have to let Eden touch her."

"Cas, Eden will not get near her. Do you understand me?!" I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try. I didn't want to damage her but now that's all I had. I turned toward Ava and lifted the bronze knife.

"Ava, I need to make a cut on your skin. Just to prove you're not a monster. Okay?" She was scared, but she stuck her arm out and never said a word. I sliced a small cut into her arm, and nothing happened. That's when Eden stepped towards her. Ava picked her up.

0 0 0

I felt the energy within her as she picked me up off the ground. It was powerful, very powerful. It reminded me of Castiel's but it was different. It wasn't human, but it wasn't bad. She was pure.

"Good." I looked at Cas as I said this. He released Daddy and Uncle Sammy.

"Okay, why'd you take her from her Heaven?" Daddy just couldn't let things go to the imagination.

"Because she's my soulmate, and I needed her."

"So you bring her down here, in a monster effected world for your enjoyment?"

"Dean, that's not... That's not why."

"Then why did you?"

"Because, for me to have my powers, she must be here. They've been slipping away. That's the main reason they chose Ava for this. The longer she stays dead, the weaker I become until I die. When you find your soulmate if they're dead, then you don't have long before you are. One cannot survive without the other. And, if the two soulmates are from different... species, as you say... things get more complicated. The two combine powers. It's why I developed feelings of care for you two the first few times we met. It's why God never truly threw me out of Heaven. It's why I tried to become God. I felt the emptiness without her, and I wanted to become powerful since she was not next to me. Soulmates are powerful things. So, my angelic presence will weaken, but her human presence with grow stronger until we are the same so we can... mate. But the reason I really brought her back, is because she didn't deserve to die. She was 19. I've had thousands of years to explore Earth. She deserved a few more. You'd do anything when you have this strong of a connection with someone."

Daddy drifted off into space after that. He was thinking carefully until he finally said, "I know what you mean." I think he was talking about Lisa. He really loved her, but he had to leave her because monsters went after her and Ben. I got to meet them both once before he left. You could tell he was happy. When Uncle Sammy was gone for a while, he would go hunting and come back to her and Ben. He was truly happy. I never got something like that though. I was with Ava at the time. Well, monster Ava.

"Please, understand and forgive me." Castiel was truly sorry. I felt bad for him. All he wanted was the real Ava back.

"I forgive you Cas." Daddy took me from Ava. "Okay, chick-flick moment over. Let's get going."

0 0 0

We headed back to Bobby & Ellen's. We told them about our hunt and Ava. They congratulated us on getting Eden, blah blah blah the usual. Here comes the part where Bobby takes me and Sam to the side.

"So there's one of them left standing?" Bobby always new how to dampen my mood.

"We don't know. I sliced off an arm and she just disappeared."

"Like a magician." Sam was not helping.

"Like a magician?"

"Well... yeah."

"So we have no idea if this thing will come back or not?"

"Well, no."

"Or how many of them there actually are?"

"No sir."

"Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us. But for now let's just let things settle down. Go spend some time with your kid. We all know you want to."

"Thanks Bobby."

I walked back into the room. Eden was playing with her dolls and Jo. I knew Eden hated those dolls, but she didn't want to hurt Jo's feelings. Every time I explain that to Jo she says I don't know what I'm talking about. I was glad Eden had a mother figure for now though. She needed one, a real one. That's why I've been thinking about going back to Lisa. I'd just have Cas break down their walls. They'd both understand. I bet Lisa would love to see Eden again. So would Ben. But what if something comes for them again? I mean, I could be more careful. I think I'm going to it. But I'm not sure if I should do it now, or let things cool down. Maybe I'll just let Eden decide. She's smart enough to do that.

0 0 0

Everyone was pretty happy for the most part. Except this aching in the back of their mind that they all knew it couldn't be that easy to get rid of me. It's never that easy. I watched them from the window. How stupid were they. They know nothing about what they are hunting. Such as me. They have no idea, they can hunt something that turns invisible. Those stupid, stupid Winchesters. The only thing I want is the angel. I just need his essence, and I can cast every angel in Heaven out of there. They wouldn't even be angels anymore. I've killed the Nephilim, Ava, and I gained control of Cupid's bow. The only thing I need is an angel's essence, I figured it would be more fun if it was Castiel's.


	15. A New Beginning

"Eden come here." I walked over to Daddy. He had this tone in his voice. He was stressed out. "Do you remember Lisa honey?" I did, but not very well. My memory as a baby is very very faded.

"Mama?" That's what I called Lisa, because I secretly hoped she was my mother, but she's not.

He smiled a bit, but I could tell he was pained. He missed Lisa. They were soul-mates too, like Cas and Ava. Neither of them wanted to believe they were meant to be though. "Yeah sweetie, Mama. Do you wanna go live with Mama and Ben again?"

I shook my head yes, and he picked me up and hugged me. He was happy. I figured it would be safe now. No monster Ava was going to come after us this time.

0 0 0

"Cas, I need you to do me another favor." I was hesitant to ask him, but he owed me. The whole idea of breaking down Lisa and Ben's walls... It scared me. I had no idea how they would respond to it. Hopefully nothing at how Sam did.

"I know what you want me to do Dean, and I'll do it."

"Will they... Will they be okay?" This made me nervous, but I couldn't stay away any longer.

"They'll be fine Dean. Maybe a little mad, but they'll be okay. Do you want me to do it now?"

I didn't know how to answer him, because I didn't know when I wanted him to do it.

"The sooner you allow me to do it, the better it will be." He was right.

"Now. I want to drive there. They aren't too far."

"I could zap you there?"

"Why don't you wait here. I'll call you when I'm there. Sound good? That gives you and Ava some time together. I know that's what you want."

"Thanks Dean." With that he walked off. I got up and went to go pack for a week. I didn't have much so it was easy. Then I went to Eden's room. What the hell was I suppose to pack? I don't know if they were going to let Eden and I back in the house so soon, or if Lisa will even be with me again. I don't know what of Eden's I should even start packing... I'm already a terrible father.

"Overwhelmed?" Ellen always knew when to step in.

"I just don't know what to bring. I'm going to see if the woman I love will let me and my daughter back into her and her son's life. They could turn us down. How do you prepare for that?"

"Why don't you just start with a play pen for her to sleep in, some toys, and a few pairs of clothes. That might help you start preparing. I have no doubt in my mind that Lisa won't take you and that little girl back. I'll be glad to have at least one of you outta the house. This place is more crowded than the roadhouse use to be."

"Thank you Ellen."

"Well, you better start packing. Eden's downstairs by the way. I think Sam's playing with her. Maybe Jo." With that Ellen left the room. She wasn't a very sappy person. I liked that about her.

I grabbed a few pairs of clothes from Eden's drawers and put them into one of her princess bags. I knew all her toys were downstairs along with the playpen. I grabbed a few of her pullups because potty training her was a living nightmare. And I headed downstairs to grab everything else.

0 0 0

Dad came downstairs with one of my bags. I guess this was the day we went back to Mama and Ben.

"Hi cutie. We're going to leave for a few days okay? Can you pack some of your toys in this bag? Daddy needs to take you playpen to the car. Sam help her."

"That's what I'm here for. Come on Eden let's start packing."

I was super happy. Everything just seemed to fall into place now. My family was now a family again, and soon we'd have two more. Uncle Sammy and I were playing with my bears. We were having a tea party but he doesn't like to call it that because it sounds girly. I do it anyway to get on his nerves.

"Tea." I poured more of the water into his cup. They wouldn't let me play with real tea because it's hot.

"No Eden. We need to pack."

"TEA."

"Eden, no."

I wanted to finish my tea party, but if he wasn't going to then I'll make him. I dumped all of the water from my teapot onto his head.

"That's it. You need to learn how to listen. Time out."

"No." That was stupid. They threatened to put me in timeout time after time. Nobody ever does it.

"Uh, yeah," he picked me up and put me on one of the chairs and spun it so I faced the corner, "If you get up Eden I'm going to be extremely mad."

I got up anyway. He picked me back up and put me in the chair. "Eden. Stay in the chair or you won't be going with Daddy."

0 0 0

I missed Lisa. I'm honestly really happy that we can start over. Just had to grab Eden and the toys she picked out and we were on our way.

I walk into the house and hear Eden just screaming her lungs out. How she hasn't lost her voice I have no clue. These terrible twos... They are awful.

"Why are you all wet?" I walked into the kitchen and see Sam just drenched with water.

"Your daughter got mad because I wouldn't drink her tea. So she dumped water on my head."

I couldn't help but laugh. I thought it was hilarious. Sam did not.

"You need to discipline her Dean. I put her in timeout and now she's crying." Timeout my ass. She's fine. I was about to walk into the living room and get her when Sam stopped me. "I know you think you are doing what's good for her but you need to let her be in timeout. She needs to be disciplined or she'll be bad when she's older. No boundaries, no anything."

Dammit, Sam had a point. She can do things no one else can. She needed to be disciplined. I walked in the room to go grab her bag of toys and clothes. She saw me and got up crying.

"Daddy!"

"Eden no. What you did was bad. You need to be in timeout. Now go."

"I sowwy Daddy. I sowwy." She hugged my leg. God this was hard.

"Eden don't make me put you there myself, you will not like it."

She started crying but she went back to the chair. That was a nightmare. "I'm going to put your stuff in the car. When I'm done you can come out. Okay?"

She was still crying but managed to shake her head yes.

"Looks like you're all ready to go." Bobby came out to check up on me as usual. "You think you'll be gone long?"

"I don't know Bobby. I mean I either come back for good, or I come back for the rest of my stuff. Either way you'll see me back here in a week." He smiled a bit. He was worried about me, so was everybody else.

"I really hope I don't see you long boy. I'm glad you might be able to get out. For good this time."

"Me too Bobby..."

"Well get going ya idgit."

With that I smiled and went to grab Eden. This was it. I was going back. I was getting out.


	16. The Return

I pulled out in front of the familiar house I had bought with Lisa. Eden was asleep in her carseat which she does when we go for car rides. I called Cas.

"Hey. I'm here..." I spoke into the receiver when he answered his phone.

Without a word he appeared next to me in the front seat.

"Dammit Cas! Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry Dean. Are you ready?"

"Yeah... Let's get going." I opened the car and went to grab Eden. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cas seemed to know something I didn't but I ignored it. We kept walking towards the door.

When I reached the familiar doorstep that I've been through hundreds of times before, my heart quickened. I rang the doorbell. Ben answered.

"DEAN!" He ran and hugged me. I was so taken back at this gesture that I almost dropped Eden in surprise.

"How... How do you... Cas... What?" He smiled at me and so did Ben.

"I took down the wall weeks ago. I informed them yesterday that you were coming to prepare them. After everything I figured I had to do something for you. So Ava helped me plan this out."

I had tears in my eyes. I was happy. I hugged Cas and Ben.

"Dean?" Lisa appeared at the door. She was smiling too. She came up and kissed me. "I missed you."

"Lisa... I'm..." How do you even begin this apology?

"Well, I take it Dean will remain with you?" Cas said interrupting my thoughts, our reunion.

"If he wants..." Lisa was hopeful. So was Ben even though he tried to play it off as no big thing.

"Yeah, I really want to." I smiled and so did everyone else. Lisa and Ben hugged me. I was going to have a family. The whole white picket apple pie family.

"I brought all yours and Eden's stuff here already by the way. So you wouldn't have to go back to get it. I figured you'd be staying."

"Cas what if she said no?"

"But, she didn't."

I just laughed. Ava would teach him how to be human eventually. I hugged him and thanked him. Lisa invited him for dinner but I knew he wouldn't stay. He politely declined and said goodbye to us and disappeared. Probably to Ava.

"He really did bring all your stuff though. Yesterday when he was telling us you were coming. He asked me if I'd let you come home..." She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. I could feel the connection growing like it always has.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I made dinner." She didn't know what to say. It was good enough. I smiled at her and put Eden in her highchair that thanks to Cas was set up in the house already.

0 0 0

"Eden can you thank Lisa for making dinner?" We were here finally. I don't honestly remembering getting here, we just kinda showed up. Maybe Castiel zapped us.

"Thank you Mama." Mama smiled at me and picked me up.

"Oh my sweet Eden I missed you so much." She kissed me on my cheek and spun me around.

"Well your sweet Eden needs to go to bed."

"No Daddy. Up."

"No Eden. It's bedtime."

"Daddy's right Eden. It's really late."

I started getting really mad again. I was not going to bed. The lights began to flicker as I wailed. The house seemed to shake. Everyone became scared. Mama put me down. She backed up, afraid. I stopped crying. I scared myself.

0 0 0

I got a new skin. The old one just wasn't working for me. I hope the boys fall through with this plan. I need that damn kid back. Daddy won't be very happy with us if we don't have it, and I can't just walk in there anymore.

0 0 0

"Bobby did you see that?"

"The lights or the earthquake?"

"Everything. We need to go in there." I started getting out of the car but it all stopped.

"Just wait a minute Sam. We can't just barge in. That's not what we are here for."

"Bobby's right Sam. She could change at anytime. We have to just wait until she's vulnerable."

"Cas, how do we know when she's vulnerable?"

"I'll know. You can tell by the vibes she gives off."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Sam, I think we should let Dean know. He thinks the kid is his. It's just not right."

"He won't kill it. He sees it as a child."

"Yeah and now he sees it as his child! Don't you get what we are doing to him. This is your brother we are talking about!"

"I can't help that it took the body of Eden. I can't. He had to know he had a daughter." I was tired of explaining the plan over and over.

"She's vulnerable." Cas interrupted us.

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't know how I haven't seen it before. These creatures, when they take someone else's form, they become that person. Like the one that took over Ava. She had multiple chances to kill me, which is what they want to do, but she never did. Because when they become someone they have that person's emotions, mind set. The monster has been in Eden long enough that it thinks it's her. It just now realized that it's not. It's now scared of being found out, yet scared of hurting Dean. Therefore she'll be vulnerable. She won't fight back. We can go in tonight. Take her from her bed."

"Okay. So now we wait."


End file.
